In recent years, nonvolatile logics have been under development. A nonvolatile logic is a logical operation circuit which is capable of holding data even after the power supply is cut off and resuming data processing from a state immediately before the power supply is cut off when the supply of power is resumed.
The nonvolatile logic is being used for a variety of apparatuses. For example, in related arts, the nonvolatile logic is being used for a counter counting the frequency of power-on.
However, in the related arts, the nonvolatile logic is only to seek the number of power-on (scalar quantity) by means of a logical operation but cannot generate data of vector quantity related to power supplies. If data of vector quantity related to power supplies can be generated, it can be expected that the nonvolatile logic has a higher possibility of a wide variety of analysis on the power supplies and hence a wider range of applications.